


Communicate

by mokymushi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, Exes, M/M, Master/Pet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokymushi/pseuds/mokymushi
Summary: The work takes place during a BDSM scene between Lio and his Dom Kray. After the session, Lio asks his boyfriend Galo to come pick him up. Unbeknownst to Lio, Galo used to be Kray's sub years ago and there is still unresolved tension between the two. CW for trans male genitalia being referred to as "cunt" etc.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Past Kray/Galo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Communicate

Lio was lost in a sea of harsh, wet slapping sounds. They filled the room and dulled his other senses as they ebbed and thrummed away from his conscious mind. His rear was propped up on his knees, while his spine gently sloped down to where his face was buried in a pillow, his hands curled into weak fists by his face. The quickened push and pull of his labored breathing gave a small sense of time passing, until his air supply thinned from him shoving his face into the firm pillow crushed beneath him. His gasps became shorter and quicker, struggling to breathe, mouth open in a silent scream, tongue lolling against the fabric. The rapidly mounting feeling of desperation made his eyelids flutter and his eyes roll back into his head.

His thighs were trembling, he couldn’t form a coherent thought, unsure if he wanted his legs closer together or further apart. A particularly deep thrust to his core made the decision for him. He shook hard as he came. He hardly registered that he had been keening loudly into the pillow, desperate incoherent babbling which tapered off into a high pitched whine before as he fell limp, ragdoll like, while his cunt was rammed into over and over again. His body went lax while strong hands gripped his hips tightly. Face still pressed in the pillow, his vision began to blur black at the edges. A few more thrusts, he couldn’t tell how many, and the man above him finished with a hard thrust. He felt like he was floating.

In his deep haze, he heard the familiar sound of a condom snapping off and being deposited into a little trash bin. A few long moments passed before he felt cool fingers brushing his bangs back, then grabbing his hair by the root, drawing a weak moan out of him and then and gently repositioning his head to the side. He let out a long, open-mouthed sigh at the feeling of being moved around so easily. It sounded like a deep voice asked him something, but Lio couldn’t comprehend and remained silent. 

He felt the bed shift, the firm pillow removed from underneath him as he was maneuvered onto his side. He felt small and protected, content to just lay still. He heard the soft patter of feet on the carpet, the sound light as snowfall. He breathed a few deep sighs, willing his heart rate to settle until he heard the clinking of ice in a glass, and felt a straw pressing against his lips.

“Drink,” the deep voice came, this time much clearer, and so he obeyed. Eyes still closed, he reached out his little pink tongue to take a long sip from the straw, swallowing and willing the buzzing in his brain to subside. He let the cool ice water seep down his throat, downing half the glass before swallowing and panting. He hadn’t realized he was so thirsty. He felt fuzzy and boneless in the best way, like his whole being was full of white noise. Gradually it subsided in time with Kray's large hand stroking gently through his hair.

When his breathing finally settled, his lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes a fraction. He became aware of his body lying flat on his back, a slight ache in his hips and legs from having been curled over a pillow like a horny dog. Kray cupped his cheek lightly to get his attention and met his gaze calmly. 

“Feeling alright, little one?” Kray whispered.

Lio regarded him warmly, he didn’t yet have the words so he only breathed a weak “mhmm” and quirked his lips as he heard Kray chuckle. Lio absently traced the sheen of sweat that shimmered on the larger man’s chest in the candlelight. He briefly registered a sense of relief from his tight cat ear headband having been knocked off of his head. He had been wearing it for hours beforehand.

Kray filled the silence. “I know you said you wanted to try breathplay sometime, but I didn’t think that meant you’d try to suffocate yourself without letting me know first,” he said in a light tone, but it was just on the edge of scolding.

“I’m… sorry, Master.” Lio whispered, because he was, and stiffened slightly from the guilt. He had let himself get carried away and didn’t communicate with his Dom during their scene. That was a rule he knew he wasn’t supposed to break. For the moment, Lio gently turned on his side and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, then buried his face against Kray’s warm thigh in apology. Kray seemed to understand that his sub was still too deep under and not quite ready to mull over the fine details of their agreement. 

“We’ll talk it over before we start next time. You’re not in trouble, pet.” 

“Next time,” Lio’s face warmed at the words. He hummed his thanks into Kray’s leg and brushed his little tongue against the slightly salty skin. He felt Kray’s nails gently scratch at his scalp, and his every worry melted away. Without another word, Kray rose from the padded bench they had been on and set about gathering the toys and various implements to sanitize.

Their play session was just about over. He handed Lio a warm, damp towel to wipe down with as Lio sat up weakly. This was their fifth session and it truly felt like a breakthrough. The first two sessions were mainly spent talking, Kray quickly noticed that Lio had a lot of pent up frustration and guilt towards himself for wanting to be vulnerable and wanting someone to take control of him for a while. When Kray brought up the option of pet play Lio’s face reddened and he had said he needed to think it over. Every session since then was them working together to gently break down Lio’s walls and help him accept the exact kind of release he needed. Sometimes he just wanted to be pet and doted on, but this was the first time the session divulged into Kray pounding him through the mattress.

Lio let these thoughts pass through his mind freely, and dressed slowly as if in a trance, swaying slightly. His clothing looked especially disheveled despite his best efforts. It proved difficult to button his top when his fingers shook from the adrenaline, and he struggled to focus while he still felt so warm and soft between his folds.

“You were excellent today, I’ve never seen you let go like that before.” Kray began, conversationally. He had finished tidying the room and stood up, his broad chest accentuated in his black leather harness. Upon looking at Lio, he clucked his tongue at the state of his client. Lio was beaming back at him, obviously very happy with their progress today, but otherwise, he looked an utter mess. The wide smile on his flushed face made him look even younger than he was, and for a brief second Kray felt his heart skip a beat at the tender image. He cleared the thought from his mind and decided he would have to escort him home. Lio was in no state to be wandering alone at night, loopy as he was. 

When Lio refused to let Kray drive him home, Kray only yielded on the condition that Lio called someone to pick him up. Lio had explained that he usually drove himself to his appointments, but that his boyfriend had needed the car tonight. The younger man was obviously embarrassed and didn’t want to impose on Kray’s time, but otherwise, didn’t put up much of a protest.

He all but clung to Kray's side, still giddy as they descended the stairs of the playhouse and onto the light layer of frost on the ground below. “It’s fine, really! I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this, Ma-” Lio caught himself. Outside of playtime, he wasn’t supposed to call Kray by his title, but it still felt too intimate to say his first name, so he trailed off and focused on his shoes. 

“You’re fine, Lio.” Kray whispered encouragingly while he held him by the shoulder and walked him down the stairs. He wasn’t being paid extra to be so kind to him, but he did have a bit of a growing soft spot for the kid. It was a cool night so thankfully Lio could cover the various marks and scratches on his skin with his thick overcoat. 

They met once a month or so. Lio had been referred to Kray by an acquaintance in the scene, a thin man with long dark hair from back in the days when Kray would still visit adult clubs. Everything was confidential, all Kray knew about Lio was that he had a boyfriend he’d been dating for a year and was seeking Kray’s help to… scratch an itch his lover just couldn’t quite reach. Kray assumed the man was just too soft on Lio. It’s easy to understand how someone wouldn’t want to leave a mark on Lio’s pretty young face. So whatever the private agreement was between Lio and his boyfriend, it was nothing of Kray’s concern. He was happy to get acquainted with his newest client and listen to whatever Lio chose to share with him.

Gravel and frost crunched beneath their boots as they walked briskly to a red car parked across the way. Kray squared his shoulders and let go of his hold on Lio, suddenly feeling the need to present as his usual, very formal self when he heard the car door click open. He watched the man step out, not knowing what he was expecting. Well, he knew what he wasn’t expecting. The last person on earth that he planned to see was his former sub that he broke it off with three years ago. By the looks of his shocked expression, Galo Thymos wasn’t expecting to see Kray Foresight ever again either. 

Neither said a word. Galo quickly looked down, turned his head, and steeled his jaw. He never was good at hiding his emotions. Kray knew that face well, the hurt from their last talk must have still been raw. Both their eyes flashed with a million questions, until Lio let out a happy sigh and left Kray's side. He toddled over to Galo, burying his face into the soft sweater that stretched snugly across his firm chest. Kray couldn’t help but notice that Galo had become a bit more… toned since he last saw him. 

“Oh, GaloI had the most wonderful time…” Lio spoke, muffled in Galo’s chest while the taller man wrapped his arms around him protectively, “I’m floating, will you cuddle me when we go home?” Lio spoke between deep inhales of his boyfriend's scent. Galo still refused to look at Kray and opted instead to rub his back and speak with an overly cheery enthusiasm. 

“I’m sooo happy for you Lio! You must be exhausted. We should get going then, yeah?” Galo flushed slightly at Lio’s pawing at his body, acutely aware they were both still being watched but--

When Galo shifted his attention away from his especially affectionate boyfriend, all he saw was Kray’s back as he walked back towards the building. It stung in a way that felt a little too familiar for his liking. Ruffling the blond boy’s hair and planting a kiss on the now-chilly top of Lio’s head, they broke their embrace and walked to opposite sides of the car. Lio looked back at the staircase before shrugging to himself and pulling the heavy door shut. In hindsight, he wondered if it was rude he didn’t introduce Galo to Kray, but figured it was late and they could try again another time. 

Lio intertwined their fingers in while his boyfriend cranked the stick shift back, sideways, then into the correct gear. He didn’t notice Galo’s eyes flash nervously to the rearview mirror once or twice as they pulled away from where he had been parked. Lio was bundled and cozy in the slowly warming seat of the car and dozed off quickly on the drive home. He barely stirred when Galo carried him inside their apartment and slept soundly through the night. 

Galo couldn’t say the same for himself. He tried spooning Lio like usual, but gave up when he could no longer stand the smell of what he remembered was Kray’s cologne. Eventually he took a melatonin tablet and fell into a hazy sleep, faced the wall, hugged his pillow, and begged his mind to dream about nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Please critique it freely! Special thanks to Mis and Cheri for proofreading and to the kraylio discord for brainstorming this idea. ❤ I'm @clayforesight on twitter :-)


End file.
